


Surprise

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo cooks for Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 Song - Bella Notte - Lady & the Tramp

Sasha had been surprised when Enzo told her come to his place because he wanted to cook for her. She isn’t too surprised that he can cook; it’s more of what he’s cooking for her. As she sits at the counter, she can’t help but watch Enzo’s every move around the kitchen.

“Where’d you learn to cook like this?” Sasha asks.

Enzo glances over. “My gran taught me,” he answers with a smile. “When I was younger, and got into trouble, I would be stuck in the kitchen with her. At first it was torture, but I eventually started getting into trouble just so I could.”

Sasha smiles at him. “You couldn’t just tell her you wanted to be in the kitchen with her?”

“That would have been too easy.” Enzo shrugs. “She recently told me she knew but never said anything because she loved being able to spend time with me.” 

“Did she teach you this meal?”

“She did. It’s her own recipe.” He smiles. “And it’s one of my favorites.”

“It smells amazing.” Sasha sips at her wine as she continues to watch Enzo. They’ve been together for nearly two months now, but Enzo continues to surprise her. “Thank you for cooking for me, Enzo.”

Enzo smiles over at her. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
